


Oh my heart says yes, but my lips say no

by souju



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Cute Oh Sehun, Fluff and Humor, Forced Cohabitation, Haunted Houses, Haunting, M/M, Oblivious Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Spooky, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souju/pseuds/souju
Summary: Junmyeon moves in and meets special occupant.





	Oh my heart says yes, but my lips say no

“Again, thanks for the help.” Junmyeon huffs as he drags a few of the boxes inside the apartment. 

“No problem, man.” Yixing replies, slightly less exhausted. They’re friends since college and it was actually Yixing that helped Junmyeon find this place. The price was great and the condition of the flat even better. This is not something that happens often so Junmyeon is very grateful. 

They finish and plop on the couch, they drink the beer Yixing brought earlier because he’s always prepared. 

“What is that?” Yixing snickers eyeing teddy bear that slightly sticks out from one of the boxes.

“Shut up, it’s from my mom.”

“It looks hella old. Wait. You had it in your dorm in college too?” Yixing laughs as his friend grimaces and it’s enough of an answer. His tinted pink cheeks also give it away. “No wonder girls never stick to you for a long time.”

“Jerk.” Junmyeon mutters, his friend is clearly amused. 

Yixing leaves after finishing his beer and Junmyeon walks him to the door. It’s already dark and Junmyeon only wants to go to bed. He’ll unpack tomorrow. He passes by the living room where most of the boxes are and his eyes flicker to the teddy bear with a spinning head. Junmyeon blinks and rubs his eyes. He must be really exhausted, his eyes are playing tricks on him. And when he looks again teddy bear’s head is on its place, no spinning around. Junmyeon chuckles to himself shaking his head. He goes to his bedroom and falls asleep fast.

The apartment still has all the furniture from the last tenant which is more than nice. Junmyeon doesn’t even need to buy a lot of things. The next day he only unpacks his personal stuff and it already feels cozy.

His teddy bear ends on his bed like he usually does. Because why not? It’s not like Junmyeon has anybody that would go to his bedroom and especially the bed. It’s okay, Junmyeon focuses on his work for now, who needs problematic relationships anyway.

“You’re not gonna spin your head tonight, huh?” Junmyeon asks chuckling as he goes to bed the next night. He closes his eyes and is about to fall asleep but he suddenly hears some voices through the door.

He jumps out of the bed alarmed and is ready to fight the burglars in his living room. But as soon as he enters he barks a laugh realizing how dumb he is. He just forgot to turn off the TV. Even though he vaguely remembers doing that but he must be still getting used to his new surroundings.

There’s no more disturbing and sleeps peacefully this night. 

The third night in the new house is a bit freaky. Junmyeon was reading in his bed at night when suddenly his bedside table lamp flickers even though he just put in new batteries today.

“Well, that’s odd.” He mutters and goes to the kitchen searching for other batteries, maybe these are defective. 

He finds them quick enough but when he steps inside his bedroom again he freezes in the spot. His teddy bear is laying on the carpet, his black eyes staring into Junmyeon’s soul. 

“Fucking creepy.” He whispers and picks him up. It gives him goosebumps but the reasonable explanation is that he just accidentally knocked him down when getting out of bed. 

He changes the batteries and he exhales relieved when the light is no longer flickering. He decides that he just feels uneasy and jittery because of living in a new place. It’s normal. 

The next day he calls Yixing and it kinda slips through his mouth what happened. Of course, his friend laughs at his cowardly ass. 

Fourth night is uneventful, thankfully. Junmyeon feels stupid for having questionable thoughts before. 

His mom visits the next day and gives him pretty, fresh flowers. She’s going around the house praising Yixing for choosing this place. Junmyeon agrees and skips over the part when he freaked out, it’s his fault anyway for being such a scaredy-cat. 

Fifth night is also quiet and Junmyeon is ready to forget about first few nights but then he walks into his kitchen where his mom left pretty flowers.

Except they’re no longer fresh and pretty. They withered. In one night. Is that even possible? Okay, he may be freaking out a little. He almost calls Yixing.

“Okay, deep breaths. Flower wither. It’s perfectly fine. Even if they were in the water the whole night. It’s fine. Normal.” He talks to himself inhaling sharply. As if to annoy him more the petals of flower start to fall off on the counter. They’re completely dry. Junmyeon may or may not let out a screech. 

This night microwave starts beeping in the middle of the night and Junmyeon is scared, okay. He’s terrified. 

Then in two next nights other things happen. His xylophone starts playing by itself. The chairs are all displaced. Junmyeon is frightened and this time he calls Yixing that at first dismisses his friend but he must hear the shakiness of Junmyeon's voice because he decides that he will sleepover and inspect.

“Thanks, man.” Junmyeon feels relief washing over him when Yixing shows in front of his door at 8 pm. “It’s almost time.”

“What the fuck? What kind of greeting is that?” Yixing walks in frowning.

“I’m dead serious. It’s getting dark and then fucked up things happen through the night.”

“Right, I’ll be the judge of that. I’m still not convinced, maybe you’re just fucking with me.”

“I wish.” Junmyeon murmurs rubbing his forehead. He didn’t sleep well past few nights. 

They’re watching TV for few hours and Yixing raises his eyebrow.

“Nothing happened yet.”

“Thank god.” Junmyeon only sighs, so what if his friend doesn’t believe him. At least he has peace for one night. 

It’s around midnight when Yixing leaves the couch and goes to the bathroom, his bladder full. Which causes in him almost pissing himself when he notices a bathtub filled with water. Maybe Junmyeon did that to give him a scare. He dips his finger in the water. It’s hot. And Yixing screams like a young girl.

“What?! What!” Junmyeon bursts through the door with a baseball bat in his hand. 

“Where did you get that? You don’t even know how to play.” Yixing furrows his eyebrows forgetting for a moment why he was so scared.

“The bathtub is filled with water.” Junmyeon states instead.

“Yes, I’m aware. And it’s warm.”

“Uh… What.” Junmyeon frowns gripping his bat tighter. 

“Exactly. What the fuck, man?”

They stare at the bathtub until Junmyeon decides to hesitantly drain it.

“I start to understand you… complaints.” Yixing says carefully and Junmyeon glares.

“You don’t say.” 

Nothing else happens but they sit tightly on the couch until morning comes. Too scared to go to sleep. 

“I think you should move out.” Yixing says tying his shoes, ready to leave.

“And go where? I paid money, it’s my house now.” Junmyeon grimaces.

“Tell that to the demon living with you.” 

“Thanks, bro.” He rolls his eyes, it’s not helpful at all.

“You can count on me.” Yixing replies before frowning. “But don’t ask me to spend here another night. Ever again. Bye!” 

Junmyeon is a tense whole day, anxiously waiting for the night to fall. His eyelids are getting heavy though and he falls asleep on the couch. He wakes up suddenly and of course, it’s after midnight.

“Peachy.” He huffs and scans the room, nothing out of ordinary. He walks to the kitchen.

Fridge is wide open. Junmyeon has enough.

“Stop being a bitch!” He yells loudly for the demon to hear. Okay, it’s probably not a demon. Those don’t exist. Or do they? Junmyeon is too sleep-deprived to be sane. 

He slams the fridge and stands in front of it, his breath ragged. 

Next morning he realizes that some of his food is gone. Great, a ghost stealing his food. There are also puddles in the bathroom.

“This is getting ridiculous. I swear to god, you better behave or fucking leave my house.” Junmyeon says sternly and then thinks he’s probably slowly losing his mind, talking to invisible things. 

Another night and another thing happens. A very odd one though. Junmyeon’s kitchen is squeaky clean and trash is taken out. What the fuck. 

“I’m insane. I’m clearly nuts.” Junmyeon shakes his head and starts pondering that maybe he has a split personality. 

He rolls in bed for a long time this night and when he finally closes his eyes feeling that sleep is close- He feels the bed dipping next to him. As if someone gets on it. Junmyeon stops breathing for a few seconds. The panic attack is closer than ever.

He wants to open his eyes but at the same time doesn’t. He never felt more conflicted in his entire life.

“Fuck it.” He whispers and opens his eyes sitting up abruptly. There is no one next to him. Obviously. What was he expecting anyway? He shivers, feeling way too cold and sweaty at the same time. “Go away. I’m tired.” He says to the empty, darkroom and he lays down again staring at the ceiling.

It’s silent for a minute and Junmyeon is almost ready to try and fall asleep again. But then he hears a faint voice next to his left ear.

“It’s my bed though.” 

It’s so quiet but Junmyeon hears it clearly. His body is like paralyzed, he can’t move or even breathe properly. He can’t remember when he closed his eyes but when he opens them it’s bright in the room. It’s morning and Junmyeon realizes he must have passed out from getting so scared. 

He gets up and it’s so ridiculous that it’s almost funny when he notices that his computer is broken. He snorts and starts to laugh, kind of like a psycho. But can you blame him? He suddenly decides that it’s a war.

This night he hides in his closet with his baseball bat. He’s waiting for something, anything. And soon it happens. His bed squeaks under applied weight.

Junmyeon jumps out of the closet and swings his bat in the direction of his bed.

“What the hell!” He hears yell. “You scared me!” Junmyeon opens his eyes after that. He’s not ready for the sight. It’s a guy sitting on his bed, looking mildly irritated. 

“Huh?” He asks dumbfounded, his palms are sweaty on his bat. 

“Don’t do that.” The guy clutches at his chest, looks like Junmyeon really scared him.

Junmyeon blinks slowly. “Sorry.” Wait, what? “Hold on! Who the fuck are you?!” 

“I’m Sehun.” 

It tells him nothing, he keeps staring at this guy.

“Um… Sorry I broke your computer.” 

Maybe it’s a dream. Junmyeon is still frozen in his spot.

“But I was angry. It’s my bed after all. If anything you should get lost and let me sleep in peace.” The guy continues with a frown on his face.

Junmyeon blinks few times and then laughs shortly. It’s not happening. So if it’s not real he can do that. He swings his bat again and with a battle yell, he gets to the guy.

He was aiming for his chest and his kind of succeeded. But the bat went right through him.

“That’s not very nice.” The guy huffs annoyed. The bat sticking through his body. 

“Right.” Junmyeon replies, absolutely baffled. “You’re a ghost.”

“Duh.” The guy rolls his eyes. “Please take your bat out of my chest. It’s not exactly a pleasant feeling.” 

Junmyeon complies removing his bat and throwing it on the carpet. It won’t help him anyway.

“You’re the one fucking around my house?” Junmyeon asks angrily.

“It’s my house!” The guy whines throwing his hands in the air.

“It’s most definitely not. I paid the rent.”

“I did too!”

“You’re dead!”

The guy frowns at that. “Wow, very rude.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I hurt your feelings? What about you scaring the shit out of me for the past month!” Junmyeon won’t lose this battle for sure.

Sehun blinks, his eyes getting softer. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you this much. I was just angry that you moved into my house and you couldn’t even see me. I just tried to communicate.” He explains and fidgets with his fingers, looking down on his lap. Is he apologizing, Junmyeon ponders incredulously. “But I think last night you finally heard me. I was talking to you every day actually.”

“What?” Junmyeon is astounded at the confession. 

“And now you even see me. I’m happy. I was kind of lonely. And everyone moved out after a week when I tried to let them know about my presence.” Sehun pouts saying that and it makes Junmyeon snort.

“Are you serious?” He asks trying not to laugh too much.

“Yes. Are you laughing at me?” Sehun squints but it’s not intimidating at all.

“Kind of, maybe.” Junmyeon admits, still holding in his giggles. 

“Will you stay here?”

“Yeah, I’m not moving out.”

“Really?” Sehun beams suddenly. “Will you talk with me? Do you forgive me-”

“Yes, calm down, boy.”

“I’m not that young.” Sehun pouts again.

“Sehun, how did you die?” Junmyeon can’t contain his curiosity.

“I have no idea, to be honest.”

“Well, that’s probably for the better. It’d be traumatic.” 

“Right.” Sehun smiles suddenly, full of hope. “So can I sleep here?”

“Absolutely not. You’re not sleeping with me.” 

And somehow it works out. Their odd relationship. Junmyeon wouldn’t call it friendship. Sehun feels more like a pet. But it’s kind of insulting so he stays quiet about that. 

After another month Junmyeon finally stops being surprised when seeing Sehun. He starts to treat him like a normal person. He’s like a roommate. 

It’s only weird when he unconsciously tries to touch him as you do with ordinary people. But obviously it won’t work with Sehun and Junmyeon’s hand always goes through his body. The first time it happens he absolutely freaks out and it makes Sehun laugh. 

“Junmyeon, it’s the fourth time this week.” Sehun giggles at Junmyeon’s frown. “You can’t touch me.” He reminds him and Junmyeon takes his hand away from Sehun’s shoulder. 

“I know! It’s just- hard to register in my mind. I see you like every other person.”

“Thanks for treating me so casually.” Sehun smiles widely. 

“But it’s so weird! The rules.”

“The rules?” Sehun raises his eyebrow.

“You eat my food, you say you want to sleep. You’re untouchable but you touch everything in this house.” 

Sehun giggles realizing what’s the deal. “I guess. I don’t know why it works like that. But it’s not easy for me to touch everything.”

“It’s not?”

They never really talked about ghost stuff. So now Junmyeon’s curiosity is at its peak.

“I have to try really hard and focus so much. It’s maddening sometimes.” He sighs. 

“Oh. So if you tried could you touch me?”

“You want my touch this badly?” Sehun laughs when Junmyeon’s cheeks bloom red.

“Don’t misunderstand.”

“I know, I know. I’m joking. Yeah, I can try.”

And he tries really hard, he focuses but it doesn’t work and he is left with irritation. He feels determined though and for the next few days he tries whenever he has the occasion of being close to Junmyeon.

“You can sleep here.” Junmyeon announces one night. It’s been four months now, he feels comfortable enough around Sehun, he figures he won’t mind sleeping next to a ghost. Sehun’s not spooky anyway. Not anymore at least. 

“Seriously?” Sehun jumps like a joyful kid and it makes Junmyeon smile, he tries to hide it though. Sehun doesn’t need to know how much Junmyeon started liking him.

He shivers trying to fall asleep next to Sehun. He’s not sure whether it’s ghost effect and it makes him cold. Or if it’s purely Sehun’s effect on him. 

It becomes daily life for them to sleep together. A month passes and Junmyeon had no idea that Sehun still constantly tries hard to touch him. But it finally happens.

They’re laying in bed and Junmyeon is slowly drifting into sleep when he feels the slightest touch on his arm. He feels immediately wide awake. Mainly because the touch is so freaking cold. It’s actually freezing, like an ice cube. Or a dead body. He tries to not think of latter option.

“Sehun?” He turns around finding Sehun’s eyes gleaming with pride.

“I did it.”

“I noticed.” Junmyeon smiles, he won’t admit how disturbing this touch felt.

Sehun furrows his eyebrows for a moment and the pokes Junmyeon’s arm again. “Ha!” He exclaims happily. “See? I can do it now! Oh god, I was trying for so long.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, every day since you asked.”

“Oh.”

“… why? Did you changed your mind? If you don’t want-”

“No, no. It’s fine. I’m glad you’re able to do that.”

“I haven’t touch human for so long, it’s amazing. You’re so warm and… alive.”

“Well, I am.” Junmyeon giggles because Sehun looks at him like he just saw the eighth wonder of the world. 

Then Sehun spreads his whole palm on Junmyeon’s chest and exhales slowly.

“Your heart is beating so nicely.” He murmurs and it may sound creepy, but not really when it’s Sehun saying this.

Honestly Junmyeon feels a pang like his blood gets colder but he can deal with it. As long as Sehun looks at him in this way.

“Can I kiss you? I mean try to-”

“Yeah, you can.” Junmyeon whispers, he feels more prepared this time for the freezing touch. The deadly cold lips feel odd but also amazing on his own burning one. Like fire and ice melting. It’s electrifying. 

Sehun wraps his arms around him and they kiss more passionately. Until Sehun feels the way Junmyeon shudders constantly and definitely not from the pleasure. 

“You’re cold.” He states and moves away from a little.

“A bit. Sorry.” His teeth clank together when he tries to speak.

“Why are you sorry? It’s my fault.” Sehun pouts. “You could’ve said something. I wasn’t aware that my touch will be this cold.”

“It’s fine. Wait a sec.” Junmyeon jumps out of the bed and then brings few blankets throwing them on the bed.

“What are you doing?” Sehun frowns not really understanding.

“I still want to cuddle with you.” He huffs as he burrows himself in the blankets. “Alright, come here. I’m ready.” 

Sehun laughs shaking his head. “You’re unbelievable.” But he obeys and moves closer. The contrast of warm blankets and Sehun’s cold skin is quite nice and Junmyeon thinks he can sleep like that every night. 

“Did you think this little inconvenience would stop me?” Junmyeon huffs exaggerating.

“Well, I’m happy it didn’t. I really like it.” Sehun murmurs nuzzling his face against Junmyeon’s hair.

“I obviously do too. You won’t get rid of me now for sure. I won’t move out.”

“Good. You’ll stay here forever with me, right? Even after you die.”

“Wow, so romantic.” Junmyeon chuckles and Sehun joins him. But then Junmyeon adds in a quiet, soft voice. “Yeah, I’ll be with you for eternity. Two ghosts forever in love.”

“Sounds amazing.” Sehun smiles and they fall asleep, arms wrapped around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> it's spooktober everybody φ(゜▽゜*)♪ aka my fav month of the year, guess i'm on the roll aye


End file.
